User blog:Montysmypython/Got lost found some tanks!
I found myself in the Bovington Tank Museum, great place would highly recommend here's a couple of pictures that I took. Seeing the tanks with your own eyes does make you think how terrifying some of these tanks would have been on the battlefield. well apart from the Tetrarch that couldn't hurt a fly. Also, the Sherman great but is way too tall (its the same height as the Tiger II) walking from the Cromwell to the firefly you see why some British soldiers where a bit wary of them, the best way of not getting hit or destroyed was avoiding being spotted so a low silhouette that the crusader, cruisers and even the Churchill puts the Lee and the Sherman to shame. This also got me thinking about the way we look at tanks, as we seem to see them through the eyes of statics and games so of course, the T-34 sloping armour was great for stopping incoming shells, but could it have fought well in Operation Goodwood for example. This is why some designs are very unique, as some ideas are more focused on tank on tank e.g. the 2 pounder on the Matilda, an infantry tank that cant use HE? or the opposite that a tank is only focused on taking out infantry the T-35 comes to mind with the multiple satellite turrets that didn't work. So some tanks must have been tried to be designed to whatever doctrine the army wanted e.g. T-34 make it cheap and rugged if its destroyed or brakes there are still another 20 rolling out of the factory to replace it. Also it made me think about the threat level, as in the GuP community, we see only tank on tank combat when the threats could be from the ground up, from mines, anti-tank rockets e.g. Bazookas and anti-tank rifles, Anti-tank guns, snipes, Molotov cocktails, and air power, There is probably more but I don't wish to bore you. Which relates back to my previous point, some designs were really bad, but with the benefit of highlight and knowing what the briefs were for that design some error could be overlooked then but not now, for example, why not add a front slope to the Cromwell could this of made it a better tank, possibly. But would it massively changed the outcome of the war? No, not really, as we all know the real way to time a war is with soldiers taking and hold positions, a tank can't work alone by itself as much as Percy Hobart wishes to believe ( Go to 9:09 in the video). A tank is only a tool to help a soldier compete in his objective. If you like my rambling don't worry I won't make another blog post for a long long time. If you like to write a comment we could have a chat in the comment section I'm more than happy to hear your opinion. 20190324_114405.jpg|Crusader MKIII 20190324_131305.jpg|A 6 pounder shell next to a 17 pounder shell 20190324_115350.jpg|Panther transmission box what could go wrong? 20190324_120303.jpg|Cromwell or Cruiser, Mk VIII 20190324_120208.jpg|Cromwell 75mm shell 20190324_120723.jpg|Churchill MK VII (Darjeeling's one) 20190324_120711.jpg|Churchill 75mm shell (large projectile than the Cromwell) 20190324_121921.jpg|My favourite of all time Centurion MK III (I'm more of a MK XII kind of guy though) 20190324_124513.jpg|Tiger 131 a lot smaller in real life than expedited 20190324_124816.jpg|Some film tank 20190324_124842.jpg|Finnish T-34-76 20190324_125039.jpg|King Tiger tracks are massively wide. 20190324_125240.jpg|Some big gun tank 20190324_125357.jpg|Needs a wheel change 20190324_125717.jpg|QF 75mm from the Cromwell 20190324_130029.jpg|A pizza scooter 20190324_130040.jpg|Panzer IV D/H 20190324_130121.jpg|Wrong paint scheme ;) 20190324_130242.jpg|Its not a Hetzer and a Jagdpanther 20190324_130729.jpg|Chaffee 20190324_131021.jpg|Not a Bob Semple :( 20190324_131025.jpg|The famous gentleman sausage 20190324_131255.jpg|17 Pounder with the Sabot round in front and the small round is the 6 Pounder Sabot 20190324_131416.jpg|M26 Pershing 20190324_131437.jpg|The muzzle brake is HUUGGGEE! 20190324_131800.jpg|OG centurion give me that 20mm 20190324_132018.jpg|I think the signs wrong it said the 'Crusader Mk III could use the 2 pounder' 20190324_132025.jpg|The little johnny adapted that could be used on all 2 pounders from what the sign said possibly 20190324_132114.jpg|Some gun barrels some are overcompensating I think 20190324_132207.jpg|Closed off but here's the new paint scheme on the Matilda 20190324_132340.jpg|Concrete armoured Finnish Stug III 20190324_132450.jpg|Comet I (A34) the last cruiser 20190324_132532.jpg|The last "Churchill tank" the Black Prince. 20190324_133636.jpg|Centurion Mk II design 20190324_150633.jpg|In the VCC 20190324_152053.jpg|The classic Churchill when a 75mm hull mounted gun was a good idea (no it wasn't) 20190324_151856.jpg|The worlds sadest tank the churchill gun carrier ,It looks like a rescue dog behind that fence :,( 20190324_152647.jpg|Some big gunned boi 20190324_120450(0).jpg|Saunders stole this tank we want it back thanks Category:Blog posts Category:History Category:Opinion Category:Tanks Category:IRL